Fireworks: You Light Up The Sky
by ShadowWolf XIII
Summary: Ichigo has been distant lately and Byakuya has yet to confess his feelings for the orange haired teen. Could he summon up the courage to confess before their relationship falls apart? He could only hope so under the firework lit sky...


Hello readers! It's me ShadowWolf XIII saying happy Fourth of July! I decided to write this story as a birthday present for one of my awesome readers and the fact that it's a special occasion and who am I to pass up something like a firework scene involving my favorite Bleach pairing? Sorry but it's going to be short seeing as how I can't write something so big in one day.

Happy birthday **neko neko** I hope you have an awesome birthday!

Disclaimer I do not own Bleach, all property belongs to Tite Kubo-sama and the Viz media company.

Please enjoy!

8888

Fireworks: You Light Up The Sky

It have been a months that the Winter War was over yet a few weeks since Byakuya Kuchiki had decided to open his heart. He'd fallen in love again and it had taken his former lieutenant, now a captain, Renji Abarai, his adoptive sister Rukia Kuchiki and even his zanpakuto Senbonzakura to at least convince him to confess those small feelings that were blossoming inside the captain. It took him a lot to swallow his pride, he at least managed the courage to stand near said person and try to drive them away with his tone or glares.

The afternoon had been clear and calm yet it was slightly cold. Both soul reapers had been patrolling the area and Ichigo Kurosaki had actually been a bit more silent for once. Their talk was small and awkward and despite the slowly decreasing temperature that disappeared with the setting sun he felt the air as painstakingly warm. The substitute soul reaper had led them towards a secluded area that over looked the whole town and with the setting sun it was breathtaking.

He could still remember the moment as clear as day. The sweet words that poured out of the teen's mouth were sweet and tried to explain everything. How he had started falling for the man a long time ago and how he couldn't hold his feelings in any longer so he decided to take the chance by bringing him to the special secluded spot that no one else knew about. Their lips pressed together, softly and gently and all he could feel was so many emotions rising in him. When they pulled back he could see the blazing love inside the brown eyes shining brightly. It was there they shared their first kiss together then the second… and third…

The dark haired soul reaper came back to his manor dazed, which caught the attention of his sister. After telling her of the events that happened she squealed so loud he feared all Soul Society heard her. Rukia couldn't stop talking about how romantic it seemed, even slightly envious how more romantic than Renji's confession. She asked several questions then he thought he would have died right there and then.

His sister asked if how he had confessed.

Out of all things how could the man forgotten to return his confession? It was true that he had harbored emotions for the orange haired teen and they'd grown so much as he would miss the substitute soul reaper even if he were gone for a fraction of a second. Yet he could never find that right moment like Ichigo had, no moment what was worthy enough of confessing, not even under the sakura trees in that secluded place under the sunset…

Byakuya had started to question whether the moment would ever arrive, that perfect moment where he could finally confess all of his feelings towards the young man. He was nearing the age where he would turn seventeen yet even then the moment couldn't be worthy enough. The Kuchiki wanted things to be perfect, just like how perfectly bonded they were together.

Today Ichigo had invited the gang to come to a festival in Karakura Town. They all happily accepted and were glad to wear kimonos and the like. Byakuya remained without a gigai, knowing his young lover would already take him to that special place. No one really questioned him and he was grateful that they at least had a part of his personality. It was finally dark out when their hands finally brushed and there was a slight beckoning he followed the young soul reaper. They raced towards the location, Byakuya enjoying the sound of the teen's laughter, for the first time in a long time did he really smile. He even chuckled when the boy looked at him in baffled shock and nearly crashed into a branch.

However, when he went over to check on the young soul reaper the orange head smiled brightly and rushed ahead of him. The Kuchiki finally slowed down when he reached the location and looked around looking for orange, where had he gone? It was answered when he was tackled from behind. Ichigo was laughing and smiling, the teen gave him a light peck on the check that made him turn a bright red. His lover looked at the ground, smile still on his face and a bright strawberry red blush coloring his checks.

Lately the boy had been acting slightly strange, talking less and wistfully looking towards the horizon. Thing had been more awkward and strained these days and the dark haired man started shouldering the blame. Did he even know how much he loved the teen? Honestly he wanted to confess; yet he couldn't find the perfect time yet if he didn't do anything then it would all fall apart.

"Ichigo," the teen snapped his head towards him, cheeks blazing red. It made his melted heart race; he would only use the teen's name when they were alone.

"Byakuya?" he responded.

"Is there…anything that's troubling you?" he hesitantly asked.

Brown eyes blinked, "Not really, what makes you think that?"

He couldn't help but look away, "You've been rather distant lately."

"There's been a lot to think about, you know while you're away," the teen explained.

How long could this fragile relationship last? The fact that they were worlds apart puts a strain on it. Of course they communicated with each other when they had the time yet it wasn't enough for either of them. They needed to be beside it other, the longing and wondering when they would see each other pained his heart. Everyday the captain would write a letter to his beloved yet never send it, if he heard a response it would make him race towards Karakura Town just to hold onto the teen. There was obligation and there was love, if he wanted his clan to ever accept his love he had to keep a level head yet moments like these his heart now won over his status. He wasn't willing to let go yet he couldn't force anything it was frustrating and saddening.

"Kurosaki…you know you don't have to continue with he strain of all this. If you're willing to part…then…I," the noble noticed how strained and quiet those words came out. Goodness letting go would be harder than he thought if that's what Ichigo wanted.

"What are you talking about?" he looked up and saw a slight anger in his eyes, "Are you talking about breaking up?"

"Aren't those your intentions?" Byakuya inquired in a slight shock.

"No!" the frustrated teen exploded, "Why would I ever break up with you? I love you so much that even when you're gone for a second I can't help but feel…" The teen suddenly calmed down and flushed a full bright red. Each time the teen would try and confess he would turn flustered; his first confession had been the only one where he said it clearly. "B-But feel…" Ichigo chocked as if he were trying to pull the words right out of his heart.

"All ready so smitten with me despite me not giving you a confession?" Byakuya lifted an eyebrow.

"I-I all ready know how you feel s-so," Ichigo was still flustered, "I don't need you to say anything… I know it sort of hard for you, seeing as how you're always so closed off. I can wait forever if I have to, or I'm just fine with you not saying it at all. All you have to do is h-hold me and I-."

He placed his lips over the others, perfectly molding with each other. He cupped the teen's face and continued kissing him gently; trying to pour everything he could in that blissful exchange. Once he pulled away he could still see the teen's bright red of hue even in the dark. All of a sudden there was a loud sound, and everything was brightened. They both turned to see a fireworks lighting up the sky.

"Looks like they started up the fireworks," gray eyes observed his lover. How the brown eyes were softened and calm, yet still shone brightly, his bright colored hair lightened up by the artificial lights. He intertwined the teen's hand in his own and gently leaned closely next to the substitute soul reaper.

"Ichigo…" he whispered into the teen's ear.

"Hm?" he hummed, eyes stilled focused on the fireworks display.

"You said you never needed a confession, correct?" he asked, his breath brushed over the tan skin.

"No…" Ichigo softly murmured as he closed his eyes in bliss.

"Ichigo," he used the softest tone he could use and wrapped his arms around the slim waist. The substitute soul reaper leaned into him, melting in his arms. He buried his head in the other's neck, letting his breath brush over the tan skin again making the other shudder. It was hard to tell who's heart beat he could feel, he already knew his heart was pounding madly in his chest but it was hard to determine who's was louder in this moment.

"B-Byakuya," he wondered how his name could sound so perfect whenever they escaped those fine lips…

"You light up my sky Kurosaki…just like a firework yet unlike the rest you've blinded me with your brilliance, you light up the sky, my sky," he felt Ichigo's hand cupping his face and he took Ichigo's hand and surrounded it with his own. Brown eyes opened again, completely dazed and glazed over with love and affection. "I love you…Ichigo," suddenly the teen leaned in heavier against him, but he didn't mind the weight pressed against him. It felt so right to have him so close and near how could he ever let go now.

"H-How can you do that? Just blow me away with a couple of words Byakuya?" Ichigo softly pecked his cheek.

"You're in love with me," Byakuya breathed as he moved his cheek along the baseline of the neck, "I'm helplessly in love with you…"

"So much that I can't stand to be apart," Ichigo finished his sentence.

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to leave you now," the captain informed him.

"That thing that was on my mind," Ichigo muttered, "Was the offer of taking the position in the Soul Society."

"Wouldn't you be losing your life here? You could live a happy life-," he was hushed.

"My life wouldn't be happy without you Byakuya. You and I both know it's easier to be with you than for you to be with me," he chuckled, "Your clan would have my head for you even giving them up."

"Very true…" he muttered.

"Look, don't feel guilty. Truth is that I have lived a good life and despite me dieing at a young age it's worth it considering I can't live in a world without the rest of my friends, the hollows, the Soul Society…you," Ichigo listed.

"So how long?" Byakuya inquired the teen.

"Thing is it's already been done so if you're even thinking of trying to stop me-," Ichigo sighed as he pulled away from the embrace.

"No Ichigo, how long do I have you?" Byakuya chuckled, making Ichigo red again.

"Forever," Ichigo muttered, "If you can live with that…"

"I can," he smiled and as he intertwined their hands again. They both started watching the fireworks display again, both haven completely forgotten it after a while. Both watching the sky light up in a different array of colors, everything was perfect.

8888

Okay since Independence Day is an American holiday I didn't reference the fourth of July so just pretend it's somewhere in the summer before Ichigo's birthday. Thank you readers for reading my holiday one shot, expect others as we weave our way through others, except Thanksgiving because that would be a little awkward and I have no idea how in the heck I'm going to write something like that. Once again, happy Independence Day to my fellow Americans and to those of you outside our country I wish you a happy day filled with fortune and happiness!

This is ShadowWolf XIII logging off!


End file.
